Fröhliche Weihnachtszeit für Severus Snape
by Imperiatus
Summary: Minerva McGonagall strickt grünsilberne Socken. Severus Snape findet am nächsten Morgen ebensolche Socken vor seinem Bett. Lest, wie er sich darüber freut. OneShot.


_Disclaimer: Wie üblich gehört mir gar nichts, kein Harry Potter, kein Severus Snape - worüber ich genaugenommen sogar froh bin - und keine Minerva McGonagall. Mir gehört nicht die Wolle, die Minnie gekauft hat.  
Was mir gehört, sind die Socken die Geli mir geschenkt hat, für die ich mich herzlich bedanken möchte._

* * *

**Fröhliche Weihnachtszeit für Severus Snape**

_für Geli

* * *

_

Nein, also wirklich. Ihr kennt mich doch, ich bin _kein _Shipper!  
Eigentlich. _Gewöhnlich _schreibe ich so was nicht.  
Und dann noch Minnie und Severus, ich dachte, _ein wenig _Geschmack würdet ihr mir schon zutrauen! Zumindest ein bisschen.  
Natürlich hab ich mit so was nichts zu tun, ich erzähle nur, was sich ereignet hat, ok? Jaja, _nur _was sich ereignet hat, kein Problem. Also ...

* * *

Minerva McGonagall passte auf wie ein Luchs, dass sie sich nicht wieder verzählte. Linke Masche, wieder links – ein Blick auf das Muster aus Gelis Strickbuch, an dass diese sich dank Gedächtniszauber kaum mehr erinnerte – noch eine links, dann aber rechts. So ging es weiter, bis die Reihe zu Ende war, dann legte die gestrenge Lehrerin die silberne Wolle beiseite, wiederholte das ganze in grün. ‚Slytherinfarben', denkt ihr euch jetzt, ‚klar', weil ‚Harry Potter'-Fans grün und silber _immer _mit Slytherin in Verbindung bringen. 

Wie auch immer, langsam nahm Minervas Werk Gestalt an, und sie betrachtete es stolz, versuchte sich gar nicht daran zu erinnern, wann sie zum letzten Mal Stricknadeln in der Hand gehabt hatte – ein fertiges Paar Socken neben ihr hielt ihr ständig vor, dass es Jahre her sein musste. Erst nach der letzten Masche war ihr aufgefallen, dass sie irgendwo in der Mitte einige Maschen fallen gelassen hatte, doch Minerva hatte keine Lust mehr, aufzutrennen, und Wolle hatte sie zur Genüge.

So strickte sie und strickte, und stellte fest, dass sie auf einmal sehr entspannt war.

Am Abend war sie schließlich fertig und wickelte die grün-silber gestreiften Socken in passendes Geschenkpapier. Die missratenen Exemplare landeten im Müll, und zufrieden zog die Lehrerin ihre Tagesdecke vom Bett; morgen würde ein langer Tag werden.

* * *

Es war noch stockfinster, als Severus Snape erwachte, was allerdings nicht an seinen abgedunkelten Zimmern lag – man musste nur auf die Uhr sehen, und so kurz vor Weihnachten wird es ja immer später hell. Und der Professor für Zaubertränke hatte noch Schularbeiten zu korrigieren. 

Er wollte fies grinsen bei dem Gedanken, wie schlecht die Arbeit ausfallen würde (weil Severus Snape _immer_ fies ist, wissen ‚Harry Potter'-Fans), stand auf – und der Drang zu grinsen verging ihm, als er über ein Päckchen stolperte, das am Vorabend definitiv noch nicht vor seinem Bett gelegen hatte. Missmutig griff er danach, wickelte es auf – und erstarrte beim Anblick zweier grün-silberner Socken, die ihn aus seiner Hand anlachten. Socken, ja definitiv, die er nicht erwartet hatte – wer in Hogwarts kam auf die Idee, ihm _Socken _zu schenken?

‚Sicher das diesjährige Geschenk Albus' an seine Lehrer – wie originell, in den Hausfarben', dachte sich Severus sarkastisch, und so landeten die warmen Socken nach der allmorgendlichen Dusche an seinen Füßen. ‚Wie – allmorgendliche Dusche?' fragt ihr euch jetzt sicher, ‚wenn doch seine Haare so fettig sind!' Gut, darauf habe ich keine Antwort – schlagt mich, wenn ich je mit Severus Snape in eine Dusche steige!

* * *

Nachdem Severus sich an diesem Morgen an den Frühstückstisch neben Albus Dumbledore gesetzt hatte, sprach er diesen auf die Socken in Hausfarben an, die er an den Füßen hatte. Grün-silberne Socken, von denen Dumbledore steif und fest behauptete, sie noch nie gesehen zu haben – und die er jetzt auch nicht sehen wollte, denn den Geruch der Füße seines Zaubertranklehrers wollte er seinen Schülern nicht zumuten. 

„Ich werde aber sofort welche in Auftrag geben – nein, diese Idee ist einfach herrlich!" hatte der Direktor anschließend verkündet, hatte in die Hände geklatscht und in Richtung seiner Verwandlungsprofessorin genickt, die sich gerade mit mir unterhielt, „Meine eigenen werde ich bei Minerva in Auftrag geben – soweit ich weiß hat sie sich neulich grüne Wolle gekauft ... ich liebe grün!"

Die gesamte Schülerschar schreckte auf, als Severus Snape seinen Kürbissaft in das Gesicht des verdutzten Schulleiters spuckte.

Lest nun, was so ein paar Socken verändern kann. Und wie gesagt, ich habe damit _gar_ nichts zu tun.

* * *

Oh was für eine Freude Snapes fünfte Klasse an diesem Morgen hatte, als sie ihre Klassenarbeit zurückerhielt, ist kaum vorstellbar! „Exzellenter Zaubertrank!", „Berauschendes Ergebnis!" und „will ich sofort probieren" (auch wenn er dann den Rest des Jahres mit zartrosa gefärbten Haaren herumlaufen würde) sind einige der schlechteren Kommentare, die die Schüler unter den ach so falschen Zeilen lasen, und selbst George Weasley mit der schlechtesten Arbeit konnte mit einem ‚Ohnegleichen' angeben, als er zehn Minuten nach Beginn der Stunde von Snape aus dem Klassenzimmer entlassen wurde und mit seinem Bruder und einigen Gryffindors zur Schneeballschlacht gegen die Slytherins rief, um für das Quidditchspiel am Nachmittag vorzuheizen. 

Mensch, muss der Mann sich gefreut haben über die Socken!

* * *

Später am Tag stießen sich die Spieler der Quidditchmannschaften Gryffindor und Slytherin vom Boden ab kaum dass Madam Hooch angepfiffen hatte, und das Stadion jubelte. Fred Weasley wehrte mit seiner Keule einen Klatscher ab, den Marcus Flint mit Goyles Keule inbrünstig auf Angelina Johnson schleuderte, die ihn am Morgen zusammen mit den Zwillingen eingeseift hatte. 

„Na, immer noch Schnee in der Unterwäsche?" provozierte Fred den Slytherin, und die rotgoldene Ecke des Stadions jauchzte und kreischte, dass das grünsilberne Pendant rot anlief und Draco Malfoy vor Schreck den Klatscher fliegen ließ.

„UH!" jubelte da einer der größten Fans und „Vor-wärts, Gryffin-dor!", wedelte dabei mit einer riesigen rotgoldenen Fahne. Der Felix Felicis, ein Geschenk seines Vaters, das Malfoy gerade an seinen Mund setzen wollte, stob nebelartig aus dessen Nasenlöchern, und selbst Albus Dumbledore hob überrascht eine Braue, als er den Schreier mit dem riesigen, von Luna Lovegood gestohlenen Löwenhut als Severus Snape erkannte, der es dem Maskottchen auf seinem Kopf gleich machte und auf der Tribüne mit einem roten und einem goldenen Cheerleader-Ponton herumhüpfte.

Vor Schreck fiel Gregory Goyle vom Besen, riss den ebenso erstarrten Crabbe mit sich, und die beiden befanden sich mit einem gebrochenen Bein im Krankenflügel, kaum dass sie es ihren Hauskameraden gleichtun und sich verraten fühlen konnten.

So führen Socken also dazu, dass Gryffindor ein Quidditchspiel gewinnt, auch wenn selbst ein Severus Snape keine drei Hände hat, mit denen er eine Fahne UND zwei Pontons herumwirbeln kann. Nei-hein, die dritte Hand war _nicht_ von mir! Ich beschreibe wie gesagt nur, was sich ereignet hat.

* * *

Snapes „Verrat" war natürlich beim Abendessen immer noch das Thema Nummer eins, und von Seiten der Slytherins wurde enorm auf ihren Hauslehrer geschimpft. Sämtliche Tiraden in der Großen Halle erstarben jedoch, als die Türen aufflogen, mit lautem Donnern gegen die Wände knallten und der Verräter selbst hereinkam. 

Er zog einen großen Sack hinter sich, und bevor einer der Schüler seine entgleisten Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle bringen oder auch nur die Kinnlade hochklappen konnte, knallte es in der Luft und Socken in den jeweiligen Hausfarben schwebten auf die Häupter der Schüler hinab. Nach und nach fing die Schülerschar neugierig an, die verschnürten Socken zu öffnen, und während alle um sie herum erfreut Plätzchen auspackten, die die jeweiligen Haare in den jeweiligen Hausfarben schimmern ließen, zog jeder der Slytherins ein großes Stück schwarze Kohle hervor.

Zum Abschluss dieses denkwürdigen Tages schnappte Severus Snape seine Kollegin McGonagall und wirbelte sie zu den Tönen von „Do they know it's Christmas" durch die Halle, trampelte dabei über die Füße von Cedric Diggory und Hannah Abbott, brach mit seinem ausladenden Ellbogen Luna Lovegood die Nase und landete nach getaner Arbeit in einer riesigen Schüssel Schokoladencreme, Professor McGonagall obenauf.

Wollte wohl mit Minnie flirten.  
Seine Freude über die Socken weitergeben.  
Aber andererseits vielleicht die einzigen grün-silbernen Socken haben, man weiß es nicht. _Natürlich _weiß _ich_ es auch nicht!

* * *

Denkt ihr das war's? Nein, einen letzten Dienst erwiesen die grün-silbernen Socken der Schülerschar noch. 

Als Severus Snape am nächsten Tag erwacht war und als allererstes mit hochrotem Kopf die verschwitzten Socken im brennenden Kamin versenkte, schämte er sich so sehr, dass er kurzerhand für den Rest des Jahres Urlaub einreichte, in dem er sich weit weg von Hogwarts und Schülern und Socken einigelte und an riesigen Bottichen Vergessenstrank braute.

Der Zaubertrankunterricht fiel somit im Advent aus. Ach ja, die Socken.

* * *

So, dann zieh ich mal die bayrischen Socken an, die Geli mir geschenkt hat, und ... wie, seid ihr noch nicht überzeugt? 

Doch? Gut, dann nehmt euch eine Nadel, grüne und silberne Wolle und fangt an zu stricken.

Nein? Ah, ihr wollt sicher noch wissen, was Snape so verändert hat, und ob Professor McGonagall mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war. Also:

Wohl fragte sich Minerva McGonagall, was an diesem Tag in Severus Snape gefahren war, hatte sie ihm doch gar keine Socken geschickt. Wie sollte sie auch auf die Idee kommen, dass es zwei sommersprossigen, rothaarigen Zwillingen zu verdanken war, wie sich der Lehrer an diesem Tag benahm. Zwei Brüdern, uns allen bekannt, die Minervas missratene erste Socken in einem Mülleimer fanden und dies sofort zum Anlass nahmen – nach magischer Fixierung der gefallenen Maschen – Schabernack damit zu treiben ...

Und was hatte Professor McGonagall mit den Socken vor?

* * *

Ein letzter Enthüllungszauber erklärte ihm, dass das Päckchen bestimmt kein Todesserscherzartikel war; man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein in dieser Zeit. Mit einem Schlenkern seines Zauberstabs entfernte er die Verpackung – nicht, dass er irgendein Gift übersehen hatte. 

Zu seinem Erstaunen erschien ein Paar Socken, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte – genau genommen hatte er _überhaupt_ kein Päckchen erwartet.

Ein Schlenkern seines Zauberstabs, und der Zettel las sich selbst vor: „Fröhliche Weihnachten und warme Füße, Alastor Moody. Minerva McGonagall."

Ob seine Füße warm gehalten würden, konnte Moody zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sagen; wohl aber, dass sich in seiner Magengegend eine angenehm zufriedene Wärme ausbreitete.


End file.
